Cry
by Viv N -ChildishGrin
Summary: He stared up at the afternoon sky, with something that seemed like longing in his eyes. [Songfic, oneshot.]


_A/N: Here it is, my second O&A songfic! Takes place after "Crush"._

Cry 

_I'll always remember_

_It was late afternoon_

It lasted forever 

_And ended too soon_

I remember that day so clearly. It was summer and I was coming home from a friend's house. Taking my time to breath in the fresh air, I decided to take a scroll in the nearby park. Walking slowly, a content smile on my face, I walked around the small lake and took the path that would lead me to the exit the closest to my street. There was a bench along the way so I decided to sit down and relax. My closed eyes snapped open upon hearing someone strumming what sounded like a guitar. Curious, I peered over the bushes behind me that were blocking my view from the person who was in deep concentration. He kept playing a few notes on his instrument and frequently paused to scribble on a notepad lying beside him. An hour quickly flew by as I continued observing him.

_You were all by yourself_

Staring up at a dark gray sky 

_I was changed_

He stared up at the afternoon sky, with something that seemed like longing in his eyes. Only then did I notice that the sun was starting to get covered by the few visible clouds. His lips turned up slightly as I stood up, silently approaching him and sitting down quietly. He seemed annoyed to be disturbed and turned around but his frown was quickly replaced by a smile when he immediately recognized me. That smile that he seemed to keep just for me.

"How about I walk you home, milady?" he chuckled.

I trembled for the first time under his gaze. 

Maybe for him ran deeper than I thought.

_It was late in September_

_And I've seen you before (and you were)_

_You were always the cool one_

_But I was never that sure_

I remember, it was about two weeks ago, a few days after school started. I was waiting for my bus when I felt a pat on head. I figured it was a guy friend of mind who did that because they knew how much I hated that. So I whirled around, ready to bite's (ok, only glare) whoever's head who just did that. However, I never got a word out as soon as I came face to face with… _him_.

I started shaking again and he dropped his jacket on my shoulders. "Need a ride?"

It wasn't maybe anymore.

You were all by yourself 

_Staring at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed_

That same night, I went outside for a walk. I needed to clear my head so I walked around aimlessly.  And I met him again at the park at the same spot. Coincidence or faith? I still haven't figured that out yet. 

Maybe it was both.

He didn't have his guitar his time. He was standing still, hands in his pockets, staring up above, a sad smile on his face. He was thinking about something… He had that clouded look, the one where he would zone everything around him out.

I don't know what made me do that, maybe it was only the need to comfort him, but I slowly walked up to him, unnoticed, and slipped my hand in is. He looked startled and I thought he was going to shake my hand off. Instead, he shifted his to intertwine  our fingers. A blush crept across my cheeks when he finally looked up at me.

_I wanted to hold you_

_I wanted to make it go away_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to make your everything, all right...._

My free arm found its way around the waist of the boy before me and he instantly pulled me closer to him. My hand softly rubbed his back and I felt him tense. I freed my other hand and slowly inched up along his arm before stopping at the back of his neck. My fingers started brushing his short hair and he shivered slightly. Maybe he was cold.

_I'll always remember..._

_It was late afternoon..._

_In places no one would find..._

Or maybe not.

He pulled back without letting me go, and I saw tears sliding down his cheeks. My eyes met his, and I maintained his gaze for a long time, urging him to talk to me.

And suddenly everything came out. Words after words spilled out of his mouth. But there was only one part that I heard and remember clearly.

"I have felt this for you since the first moment I saw you, since I first laid my eyes on you… It took me years to finally acknowledge it… recognize it and finally… to accept it… I… I love you… I love you, Grace…"

I kissed him.

"I love you too Eli…" I whispered.

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)_

_It was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_**__**

I wrote this a few months ago… I was just to lazy to type it… so, review plz!!! (if I don't know what you think, I won't be able to write better.)

Vi. Nguyen  x0x

Story written on May 14, 2002 


End file.
